Of Tears, Ties, and Tumbles
by Everest Stillnight
Summary: "You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life. You give them a piece of you." Draco and Harry fall in love. HPDM, Drarry, slash. Set in eighth year at Hogwarts featuring Amortentia, Dance lessons, and accidental kisses!TBC w/epilogue
1. Hello, Goodbye

**Hello, everybody! Or nobody! Whoever is reading this fanfic. There. **

**Well, I gotta say i'm pretty hyped about sharing with you this idea I had. So enjoy it! **

Draco Octavius Augustus Malfoy casually walked into the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, his heart leaping into his throat. He was dressed simply, in a burgundy button-down silk shirt and black magically-fitting slacks, and his silver hair hung smoothly down his head. Zipping down his jacket, Draco turned to his mother and it was obvious she could see through his calm exterior, as she said,

"Draco, enjoy your last year of school, okay? I'll see you in winter break." Her soft hand touched his face and he leaned into it, suddenly trying to think of the last time he's been so intimate with her. Nothing came up. Draco looked into his mother's eyes and saw that they were glassy with tears.

Clearing her throat, Narcissa whispered "I'll be at Andromeda's with Teddy Lupin. Stay out of trouble and keep your eyes open."

Keep your eyes open. People would believe that Draco was a death eater- branded!"But- mother- I'm not! Im not a-" His voice broke, and Narcissa cut him off.

"Shh..." she held Draco affectionately and the train's whistle was blowing in the background, accompanied with the laughter of friends reunited, but something was bothering Draco.

The sappy moment passed and Draco started feeling uncomfortable. "Err.. Mother? You can let go of me now." Draco suddenly realized what had been nagging him. A Malfoy never shows affection outside of the Manor. The mantra was chanted over and over again in his brain and he started to feel like he was doing a misdeed.

Suddenly, hysteria filled Draco's being, and he started to breathe heavily. "Mother, we aren't to show affection outside of the manor!" he whispered harshly. Draco held her by the shoulder and yanked her fragile body away from his, staring at her disbelievingly.

"Draco, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is dead. You can live freely now," Mother said with a determined tone. Draco's stomach writhed uncomfortably, a punitive reminder of one of the topics he still was in an internal debate upon. Draco knew his father was a horrible, manipulative, and harsh man, but it still hurts to hear about his death because he was once a caring father. He was non-existent, as his soul is forever gone.

It's like he never existed. His soul is gone. Draco won't see him once he dies.

Draco was shaken out of his inner realization when my mother took him by the hand and said:

"I love you, Draco. Stay safe and keep away from danger."

Draco paused in the process of walking towards the steaming train and looked at her. "Love you too, Mother. Take care of yourself," he muttered.

So, swallowing the quaffle in his throat, Draco left the platform and stepped into the train.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having a shitty day.<p>

First of all, he woke up late; as in 10:50 late. Then, Kreacher decided to lock himself in the basement and cry over Walburga's old knickers he found in a cabinet. Harry had no time to eat breakfast or shower, so he hastily scorgified himself, grabbed a granola bar and his trunk, and apparated out.

As he arrived at the platform, everyone stopped and stared at him, one girl blushing red and giggling. Confused he looked down and cursed when his eyes met a tan, washboard stomach and low-rise dark jeans. Grumbling to himself, he checked the time (10:59) and deemed it worthless to apparate back to Grimmauld place and get a shirt.

And so, that is how Harry James Potter walked into the train- shirtless and ears red, feeling thoroughly eye-fucked and stolen of his virginity. He sighed and found an empty compartment free of giggling girls and raping eyes, setting down his trunk and opening a random book.

Harry took a bite of his granola bar and sighed, taking up the whole row of seats as he lied horizontally, a hand under his head.

Just then, the last person Harry wanted to see at the moment arrived, ignoring Harry and deeming the area suitable for his pompous ass. Malfoy turned around and saw him, and his eyes grew wide as he took in Harry's appearance. Collecting himself, Malfoy narrowed his eyes, straightened up, and said, "So, Potter, did your shirt run away from you, or did you run away from your shirt?"

Ignoring the crazy urge to start laughing, Harry replied, "I'm pretty sure my shirt ran away from me."

Malfoy looked around at the limited space. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, and this one won't be either if you sit down." Harry couldn't escape the chuckle he gave, and said "Naw, I'm joking. Go ahead, ferret face."

Malfoy glared at him, and sat down hesitantly. He opened a book which Harry couldn't see the cover of, because it was charmed as so, and carefully opened a page littered with personal notes and cross references. The train ride started out quiet with Draco reading "Current Psychotherapies" by Dianne J. Chambless and Alan J. Goldstein.

A basic assumption of behavioral approaches to therapy is that people have become what they are through learning processes, or more correctly through the interaction of the environment with their genetic endowment. Problems are, therefore, genetically learned and can be unlearned; deficits occur when there has been inadequate learning, and these deficits can be corrected through the provision of the necessary learning experiences.

Draco's mind was buzzing with new information begging to be stored in his mindscape. 'But how can this be achieved? How can I "unlearn" what I have been taught? Have I been taught in a negative way by my father in the first place? And why the hell am I reading a muggle "Psychotherapy" book?'

Both boys started when the compartment door slid open, giving Draco seconds to shut his notes and shove it into his jacket. He looked up.

"Oh, hey guys! Hello Hermione, nice summer?" Harry spoke in false tones, and Draco started to feel like he was going to be the sole witness to the falling out of the Golden Trio. "How was the Burrow with Ron? And your parents? I didn't get any responses back and was worrying about you! You see, I wasn't allowed outside of Grimmauld place..."

Hermione bit her lip and said "Well, the Death Eaters are still out there, you know, and it isn't safe for you to be outside until they are all captured." Her voice became more bossy. "I'm surprised they let you into Hogwarts! And what are you doing without a shirt?"

"Hermione, do you hear yourself? Voldemort is DEAD and the major threat is ERADICATED! You're acting like Dumbledore! I'm not some bloody baby you have to shield away from the world and hide in a crib! I don't need to hold anyone's hand when I walk across the street! This is MY life now; I'm eighteen years old! Merlin, Hermione!"

Ron was behind her, and he shrunk away at Harry's tone. "Look, mate.. she hasn't been in the best mood so far. Give her some time to get in her right mind. Sorry." Ron hastily led out an aggravated Hermione and Harry slammed the compartment door shut, accidently cracking the glass slightly. He fisted his hair in frustration and sat there for a while, breathing heavily.

Draco's perverted side couldn't help but admire the way his chest heaved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled, and it caught him off guard when Harry abruptly turned around and opened his trunk, somehow just remembering that he had a Hogwarts uniform there. He pulled out the white dress shirt and new vest with the Hogwarts emblem and put them on, transfiguring his jeans to black slacks. Draco did the same, and the rest of the train ride was in peaceful.

After the sorting, both boys were absolutely exhausted. Draco was full of treacle tart (his favourite, though he would never tell anyone that) and Harry was sitting there, looking sat at the edge of the table, purposefully trying to ignore the giggling girls staring at him with googly eyes.

Draco sat up with his back straighter when he heard Headmistress McGonagall say "All eighth years, please stay for a quick announcement."

Once all of the younger years left with heavy footsteps, McGonagall spoke.

"All of you have most likely understood what this announcement is about, and if not, I'm telling you now. All eighth years, because of the small population, are to have their own common rooms. You will be introduced to them by your Head boy and girl. Please stand so everyone can see you."

Hermione Granger and Eddie Carmichael stood up proudly and Draco couldn't help the disdainful (and elegant) scoff. Carmichael was definitely the ugliest, stupidest person in the whole year. His short, skewed nose sat on a misshaped face, and his eyes were squinty, like he was always looking at the sun. How he became a head boy was a mystery to all.

"Remember the password: tessera. You are all dismissed."

The whole hall seemed to stand up at the same time and walk heavy-footedly out of the double doors of the great hall. Following the crowd, Draco's eyes automatically rested on Harry, and he saw him walking at the back, his head down and obsidian coloured hair hanging in front of his eyes. Draco pulled his gaze away.

It seemed as though nobody knew where they were going except Granger and Carmichael, and that annoyed Draco immensely. So they walked and walked, twisting and turning through moving staircases and false walls, higher and higher. Once the group got to the seventh floor and Carmichael was about to walk into a wall, Harry nearly had a heart attack as he saw another staircase appear. Next to him, Dean Thomas groaned.

"Hey, Carmichael, how much more do we have to walk?" Harry shouted to the front of the line.

"Just this last staircase," he said.

Draco was slightly confused as to how the eighth floor suddenly built itself, so (naturally), he blamed it on magic.

Harry and Draco were the last people to reach the last stair. Panting, Harry muttered, "finally!"

The common room was nice and homey, but instead of having a rainbow of house colors, it seemed as though the theme was olive green, a warm brown, and soft red. Draco left the talk that Carmichael and Granger were giving people and wandered about, seeing the mini-library and cozy rooms that seemed to have room for two people.

He meandered back the group as it dispersed, people leaving to explore and get a good night's sleep. Draco looked into the last room and groaned. "Wonderful, Potter. Looks like we'll have to sleep in here."

Harry looked too tired to protest, and just sighed sadly. He stumbled over to the four poster bed, laid down, and sent his clothes to his trunk with a handy spell, leaving him in his grey boxers. Kicking off his shoes, he burrowed into the covers and fell asleep.

Draco stood there for a while, a bewildered countenance displayed on his usually posh face at what just happened and transfigured his clothes to pajamas (with a shirt, mind you). He walked over to the bed too close to Harry's and laid down, entering his mindscape.

Draco started Occlumency with his godfather, Severus Snape, two years ago (16). Severus noticed how often Draco got headaches and how much stress he was dealing with, so he sat him down to talk about the possibility of learning Occlumency. It was a success, and after only 17 months of practicing, he reached the point of mastery, which was reaching his mindscape. The mindscape was the place deep inside your memories within your soul, and it can be achieved through meditating.

Draco closed his grey eyes and concentrated, letting himself through his barriers and into his soul. He delved into his mindscape of where he felt the most safe- a secret underground cave he found as a child- and sorted the new information from his book under a rock. Soon after, he, too, fell asleep.

**And that's that! I have trivia for you to make this fun. Virtual Ice-cream cake with caramel and chocolate to the person who gets them right!**

**What does the spell Avifors do? **

**Who used it and when? why?**

**What is Dumbledore's favourite flavour of jam?**

Love, love, love!

Everest Stillnight


	2. Tears

**Here's the next chapter!**

The next morning, Draco was the first to wake up. He sighed as he looked at the time, 7:00, and decided that it would be best to shower first, then wake up the snoring boy next to him.

One nice, warm shower later found Draco Malfoy in front of the bureau, glaring at his hair in frustration. There was a single strand of hair out of place and he couldn't take it anymore. Growling, he slammed his fist on the wood and yanked on his hair to the point of tears.

His growl woke up sleeping beauty, who stared at Draco like he was an alien. Draco returned to the mirror and took deep, calming breaths while gripping the end of the table. He ended up scorgifying it. ("Not a word, Potter.")

Harry, still reeling, staggered out of bed, his green eyes hazy with sleep. He grabbed a towel and dragged himself off to the shower, one hand in his hand sleepily.

Draco decided to forgo the hair charms and went au natural that day. He thanked the high heavens for Malfoy genes and silver hair, and left the eighth floor without Potter. 'Goodness, was McGonagall trying to make a statement with making the eighth years climb and descend 17 staircases?'

He finally reached the great hall and, to his alarm, Harry Potter was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna Lovegood. 'How in the world...' He growled and sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who were debating on whether Shakespeare was a wizard; Pansy's loud voice was exceedingly annoying at this hour of the morning: "But look, Blaise! There are clues! 'And trust no agent, for beauty is a witch against whose charms faith melteth into blood.' See? See?!"

Draco sighed and patted Blaise on the arm. "I'm sorry you have to deal with her," he whispered, consolidating him. "That could have easily been a metaphor, Pans. Besides, why would a brilliant wizard like him (if he was one in the first place) meddle with the muggle world when he could easily sell in the wizarding world?"

"Aisey, the muggles haven't even found out where he went to school! It could be that he went to Durmstrang or even Hogwarts!"

Draco sighed once again- not that this conversation wasn't riveting, because it certainly was, (cough cough), but he felt left out- After his father died, the unofficial betrothal contract between Astoria and the younger Malfoy was nullified because of the majority of necessary paperwork needing an alive person. Pansy and Blaise were already betrothed and getting married right after graduation, and Draco's life then depended on himself and his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was a very resourceful woman; she could get herself out of tough situations and used her looks to charm the money right out of a man's pocket.

Draco just hoped this would be enough.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

One table away sat Harry Potter, as smug as anything for finding a secret passageway similar to a slide. Mind you, he did get his clothes rumpled and hair even more so, but it was totally worth seeing Malfoy's seething face. He was watching an interaction between Luna and Neville wistfully- they got together after the war and their personalities worked together perfectly. It was a hard blow when he found himself eyeing up a bloke from Africa and realizing he was gay, and even more of a blow when he realized that he had to tell Ron, Ginny, and Hermione somehow.

About halfway through the summer, Harry gathered enough nerves to send a letter to Ginny, and he was happily surprised when she was positive about it and said she knew it all along. Dean and Ginny were now dating secretly, and Harry couldn't've been more pleased.

Headmistress McGonagall walked by just then, passing out schedules. Harry grabbed at his excitedly. Ever since the war, he decided to end his chase after bad guys and instead work with the victims of the war, so he pursued the subjects necessary for a Healer. He had to take the core subjects: Charms and Transfiguration, but he also took Advanced Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, and Herbology, plus extra volunteering sessions with Madam Pomfrey.

He looked at his paper and sighed in relief.

Monday:

Advanced Potions with Slytherin

Charms with Slytherin

Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw

Arithmancy with Hufflepuff

Tuesday:

Transfiguration

Herbology with Slytherin

Advanced Potions with Slytherin

Free

Wednesday

Advanced Potions with Slytherin

Charms

Free

Free

Thursday

Free

Arithmancy with Hufflepuff

Transfiguration

Charms

Friday

Free

Herbology with Ravenclaw

Advanced Potions with Ravenclaw

Free

Saturday:

Madam Pomphrey has accepted your request for Healer sessions. Arrive in her office at 4:00 PM for instructions on Saturday.

Sunday: Free

Headmistress McGonagall

After a piece of toast and eggs, Harry went off to his first class confidently. Ginny had shed light on the similarities between cooking and Potions over the summer and he read the textbook thrice. He found the similarities for himself and realizing he harbored excitement for Advanced Potions.

Harry sat on the Gryffindor side with Ethan Gerard as Professor Snape came in, slamming the door shut. He could see the scar from Nagini on his neck and shuddered from the memory; it was a good thing that he had already put a stasis charm on him and sent him to Poppy as soon as possible, otherwise he would've been dead.

He swooped by, robes billowing in the imaginary wind, and turned sharply to face the class. "This is Advanced Potions. If you are here by misstep, leave now." Snape paused for a moment and looked at the Gryffindor side before saying, "Somehow, you have stumbled your way through the last school year with an acceptable grade, and reached the Advanced stage. It is imperative that you carry some affinity to potion making, or else you will certainly have a hard time in this course." He spoke lowly and menacingly, and the Slytherin side erupted in laughter as Aiden O'Connor wet himself and left the class. Harry snorted.

The rest of the class was quite eventful, even though Snape loomed around Harry, trying to find out how he suddenly got better at potion-making. This made him sour, and he ordered the class to complete a two-foot essay on the ingredients of the potion and why they are used specifically.

Harry zoomed through the rest of his classes and was about to ask Hogwarts about an easier way to go back up to the eighth floor when suddenly, a girl skipped over to him.

"Hello," she chirped and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. Her big blue- green eyes were staring at him and he started feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Er.. Hello?"

She squealed happily and said "O-Okay so I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Johansson. And I was just wondering if you and Draco are together yet!"

Harry looked at her in horror and, without another word, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Infirmary. They reached the doors and Harry looked at her with concern, firing off rapid questions. "Alright. Headache? Nausea? Does your stomach hurt? Any muscle fatigue? Are you sleepy? Fever? Did somebody hex you? Did you drink any potions? For how long have you been under the impression that Draco and I would even get along?!"

Scarlett giggled and exclaimed "You just called him Draco!"

Harry cursed under his breath and pushed her into the wing, calling out to Pomphrey, "I left you a mental patient that needs immediate help! Don't brush her off!"

He raced to his room and dropped his bag on the floor, unsettled by Scarlett's behaviour. Did she truly think Malfoy and him would get along? Harry tried to keep his mind open and thought about Malfoy- actually thought about him. Sure, he was handsome, though that wouldn't be the word to describe him... more like pretty or beautiful. He has always been envious of Draco's silvery blonde hair, but that could easily categorize into attraction, right?

Harry groaned at his thoughts and kicked off his shoes, glad that he was done with his classes so that he could take a nap.

And a nap he took.

When he woke up, he looked at the time, which was 11:54 PM, and glanced at the bed next to him. Empty.

Intrigued, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The lines on the map drew out, creating the walls of Hogwarts, and he raked the map for the label "Draco Malfoy." Frustrated, he pointed his wand at the parchment and said "Find Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly, the map unfolded fully in his arms and dropped to the floor. Kneeling down, Harry saw the name "Draconius Malfoy" pulsating red in a room near the Astronomy tower.

"Mischief Managed" he whispered clearly. The Map went blank and he set it on his bed, running off to the Astronomy Tower.

As he reached the open door, he wordlessly casted a silencio on his feet and stepped in, still invisible and paused at the sight of Draco Malfoy, looking at the stars with tears dripping down his face. He felt like he was intruding, but walked in anyways, silent as ever. Draco was lying on the floor, staring up at the open celing and Harry was mesmerized.

He sat down quietly, a few feet away from the blonde, and watched him cry and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found both Harry and Draco mysteriously in their own beds. Harry laid awake on his side, staring at Malfoy. There was something more about him- more to his snarky exterior and careless glares thrown when someone walks into a room- and Harry was itching to find out what.<p>

**That was fun! **

**What are Ron, Hermione, and Harry's full names?**

**How many names does Dumbledore have?**

**Who did JK Rowling say Harry should've ended up with? (Total bullshit)**

**Love, **

**Everest Stillnight**


	3. Ties

It was 1:07 in the morning the next day, and Harry awoke, gasping from the nightmare of red eyes and Hermione's screams of agony. He had to make up with Hermione- it's been nagging him ever since the train ride. Harry pulled a shirt over his head and slid on his sneakers before running out of the room, briefly registering that Dra-Malfoy's bed was empty once again.

He ran across the hall and set a levitating charm on himself as he reached the girls dormitory so that he wouldn't have to deal with any consequences there may be for entering the girls side. He deftly slipped in and nullified the spell, rushing towards the room with Hermione and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's curtains were open and she was resting, but in his after-haze of the nightmare, Harry shook her away, whispering urgently, "Hermione! Mione!" She groaned and turned to the other side. "MAYA!" She sharply turned and deflated in relief. "Oh, Harry, it's just you."

They both spoke simultaneously. "I'm sorry-" Hermione and Harry looked at each other and laughed, Harry's quite surprised and breathless. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry, I don't know what got into me. It's like I was under a spell or something. I was just really angry... well, it was that time of the month again..." she muttered to herself. Harry blushed to the roots of his inky hair and Hermione giggled.

"Whoops! I'm wide awake now, so what brought you here?"

He sighed. The truth was unavoidable at this point, so he told her about the dream. By the end, she was misty-eyed and gave him one of her rare hugs. "Oh, Harry! This is your subconscience showing you your worry for me! You know that you're my favourite brother, right?" She pulled away to look at him.

Harry chuckled with good humour and said "I know. Thanks for this, little sis." He felt warm and bubbly now- he finally had a family, and that was all that mattered to him.

Just then, the grumble of Parkinson's voice was heard. "Shut up, Hermione! Some people are trying to get their beauty rest here!"

Hermione laughed. "Parkinson, a century of beauty sleep couldn't fix that face of yours. Render it useless!"

Harry snorted and left after placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Bye Hermione, see you in class!"

"Harry Potter? Ooh... scandalous!" Pansy cackled in glee of the mounds of gossip that could arise from what she saw.

"What? I was just apologizing to Mione." he said indignantly

"In boxers?"

Harry squeaked and flew to his joint room. After a few minutes of lying on his bed, he deemed himself bored and laid on his side, facing D-Malfoy's unoccupied bed- still cold.

He sighed and thought- well, what the heck. may as well go back to that room. He snatched up his cloak and walked to the astronomy tower, sidestepping into the room. Draco was sitting on the floor, thinking about his father's death. Am I glad that he's dead? What kind of person am I to think that? He growled at his internal questions. I should have no doubt!

He stood up abruptly and started pacing, hands twisted together behind his back. Internal conflicts crack external masks, a sign of a pureblood weakness! Draco briefly heard the sound of careless footsteps creeping closer and his blood ran still. Somebody knew that he was here! The door moved a fraction of an inch and Draco was on high alert. A disillusionment charm? Or perhaps... an invisibility cloak- Potter! He became more and more angry as he envisioned Potter strutting around the castle, babbling to the whole school about how he saw the Slytherin Ice Prince in shambles over his stupid life.

Enraged, he said "Potter. I know you're in here. Stalking me again, are you?" The air shimmered as Potter drew off the cloak.

"Malfoy," he said curtly. That angered Draco even more. How could he have the gall to actually try to pass this off as nothing!

"Why the hell are you following me." Draco spoke in a threatening voice with his fists clenched on his sides for control.

"Why are you breaking curfew?" Potter retorted annoyingly.

"How did you find me?" Draco persisted, still angry.

Potter scowled. "Don't answer a question with a question."

"You don't answer my question with a question! Tell me how you found me! How many times have you been here?" The tension was rising in the air and it was getting hotter, both boys getting more and more frustrated as the fighting went on.

Draco stepped up, close to Harry's face and bared his teeth. Gripping his collar and yanking on the side of the Gryffindor's tie, he said, "Tell me, NOW!" He pulled hard and it came off, dangling from his pale hands. He threw it to the side and punched Harry in the face. "SPEAK, dammit!"

Something clouded Harry's obsidian-green eyes and he kicked Draco's leg hard, hearing a sharp intake of breath. Draco plunged forward and knocked both of them to the ground, punching Harry's eye and he retorted by punching Draco's stomach.

They both stopped and laid on their backs, gasping for air. Harry suddenly said, "This is stupid and childish." and left the room after picking up his cloak.

Draco stayed there for a while, breathing heavily at the pain he felt. Hell, Potter can pack a fine punch. He examined his leg, which was a brilliant violet, and his intestinal area still felt sore. "Sanare." The bruise was healed and he repeated he process with his torso, feeling much better.

Did I really just fight over that? A hysterical bubble of laughter rose in his throat and he burst out laughing like he never did before.

Outside the door, Harry stood there in wonder of the laughter inside. Malfoy just got beat up and is laughing? He shook his head and left.

Draco didn't notice the tie sneak into his front pocket until the next day.

**Hai! Could you check out some of my other fanfics? Please? Thank you!**

**Love Always, **

**Everest Stillnight. **

**PS: THANK YOU TO MY 2 REVIEWERS :)**


	4. Amortentia

Draco didn't realize the time until it was 7:50AM. Rushing to get ready he slipped of his trousers when he saw a spot of Gryffindor red. He wrinkled his nose at the colour and, with two fingers, took the offending colour out of the pocket. Seeing the tie from yesterday, his face coloured in embarrassment. He couldn't believe how petty he was! Draco didn't have time to deal with it, so he stuffed it in his trunk, got dressed, and left.

He had Advanced Potions with the Gryffindorks first. Sighing in resignation, he set off towards the dungeons, forgoing breakfast.

Draco reached the classroom just in time, sending off a curt nod towards Professor Snape. He got one in return and sat next to Pansy, who was gossiping with Millicent about some girl in her joint room's scandalous affair. He rolled his eyes and looked at the board for what the would be brewing that day: Amortienta.

Pansy quickly turned around at Severus's throat-clearing cough and said "Directions are on the board. Your homework will be to complete an essay on the effects of Amortienta and how the ingredients used affect the potion. Turn that in on Friday for Gryffindors and next Monday for Slytherins. You will also have another assignment; make an improvement towards the taste of any reasonable potion without affecting the overall potency of the potion negatively. Making it more potent will add points to your project. This is due next Wednesday so I recommend each of you to work with a complex but fast-brewed potion. Begin."

The students hurried to gather the ingredients for Amortienta and Harry got excited. A project! He turned to Hermione, but his heart sank when she was already working with Ron. I don't really need a partner, do I? Harry rushed to get his own ingredients and ignored the burning sensation in his stomach that was sadness. He almost mechanically followed the instructions that he memorized over the summer and in a few hours, he finished.. He was the first one.

Harry raised his hand after cleaning all of his instruments and Professor Snape walked over, staring into his cauldron of light pink Amortienta. He slowly raised one eyebrow and looked at Harry, who looked him back in the eye. He could feel a slight shifting in his mind and let it be, allowing him to look through his memories of studying and newfound passion for the subject. He grudgingly came out and said quietly "Well done, Potter." Snape inhaled the smell and a pained expression took over his face before he turned away and said "You should be complete by now. Potter has successfully completed the potion."

Harry felt sympathy for the man. He knew about Lily, and it hurt to see him wither away like this. He was growing old- almost fourty now- and he was still saddened over the death of a loved one.

He leaned over the cauldron and sniffed curiously, his heart beating faster when the aroma of his Firebolt, winter air, treacle tart, and something odd- something.. expensive- posh... something exactly like Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes rolled upwards in pleasure and he came even closer to the potion, vaugely hearing someone call his name. But how insignificant that was! This here- THIS is pure, unadultered love. He inhaled again, whimpering in pleasure, and wanted more.

His whole body ached for this smell- rather, the cause for the smell as he wished that he could keep the potion with him forever- carry it around and breathe in it like he does with oxygen. Little did he know, the whole class was centered around his potion, still frothing. They, too, were entranced, but not as much as Harry, who was nearly crying of desire.

Professor Snape rushed to get an altered version of Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious potion. He drank half himself and walked quickly to Potter, still on the floor, now crying. He forced the potion down his throat and his mind cleared of thoughts of the love potion immediately. Snape took the perfect pink potion and poured it into 6 vials, privately extremely impressed at the potency of this batch.

Harry got his bearings back and blushed hotly when he realized what just happened. Everything caught up with him and he remembered the smell of Draco. He looked to Hermione, who had a small patch of pink on her cheeks and was staring at Ron, and smiled somewhat wistfully.

But Harry still had in mind the smell, even after the potion was all gone. He wanted Draco all to himself.

How odd this is.. he mused. Love thy enemy?.

Nobody noticed Draco's expression when he smelled Amortienta.

He smelled Harry.

**Hi guys! So this is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Everest Stillnight**


	5. The Revelation

Draco Malfoy was in denial. In love? Malfoys never fall in love. Affection was the highest accepted principle. With Harry Potter? Hell to the no. HELL to the NO,

He couldn't be GAY! He- he just COULDN'T! What about heirs?

And so, over the weekend, Draco set off to the Library to find out the definition of the foreign concept that was love.

He looked first in a dictionary. Love. An intense feeling of deep affection. Affection. A gentle feeling of fondness or liking.

Hmm... Could this pass off as affection? What he was feeling?

Maybe he was cursed?

He spent hours in the library, tearing his hair off over volume after volume of books when Pansy and Hermione approached him, smothering her giggles.

"Hey, Drakey!," Pansy chirped.

Draco sighed. "I told you not to call me that."

Pansy ignored that and tried to look at the titles of the books that Draco had open.

"Whatcha readin' ?"

Draco looked at her helplessly "I need help! I don't understand- I don't understand the tightening of my gut or the pressure on my lungs or the twinges in my heart! And now, as I look at these books, I realize something. Tell me- have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like tolerate you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Pansy, help me!" Draco was gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Hermione was looking at him with an open mouth. She'd never heard such a passionate monolouge and was itching to write it down. Her hand twitched.

Bad Mione.

She knew why he said "they." She knew that Draco was gay, too- there were so many signs! But who was he in love with?

"Draco, love is real. It exists in even the coldest person; I bet even Snape was in love once!" Hermione and Draco both started and wrinkled their noses at that image.

"Ew, Pans!" Hermione shrieked. "That's disgusting!"

"Indeed." The three students paled and turned around at the sight of the one and only Severus Snape behind them.

Pansy brightened up almost immediately. "You have, haven't you, Professor! See, Draco! It's okay if you're in love! It's not a bad thing!"

Snape's face turned sour and he said, "Miss. Parkinson, Granger, Draco. Shouldn't you all be out on such a wonderful day? Or perhaps doing some homework? And I'm afraid researching love does not count, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned red and left abruptly, waving his wand to return the books back to their original place.

* * *

><p>After a few idle hours of homework and thumb-twiddling, Draco sneaked off to the library again, this time finding information about male marriages in Pureblood families when he came across interesting information.<p>

There are several pureblood lines that, with males, carry the ability to produce heirs with members of the same sex, called male pregnancy. The lines of Gaunt, Perevell, Merlin, and Le Fay carry these gifts, which can be found in many modern lines including Longbottom, Brown, Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson.

Male pregnancy? MALE pregnancy? Why haven't I been aware of this?

Draco's hands were shaking in excitement as he hurriedly wrote a letter to his mother explaining what happened and catching her up on the details of the first few weeks at Hogwarts. He didn't feel very embarrassed because he talked to his mother in letters about everything.

After owling it, he set off to finish his Potions project. He was doing it about Pepper up potion, and he realized that it was best to add in dried lavender flowers and lavender oil- three drops of the oil and 7 leaves of dried lavender per clockwise stir.

He went to his bedroom and saw his trunk, remembering the gryffindor's tie. He walked to it and opened the lid, shifting through it to see the splash of red in the blue and grey hues. Lifting it up to his nose, he inhaled the smell deeply and sent it a smell- preserving charm. It was that aroma- that genuinely Harry smell that sent him off his rocker.

That smell that was driving him crazy.

* * *

><p>Hours of research later, Harry completed his project. He was working with Skele-grow and wrote about adding Patchouli, a species of plant from the mint family that bears pale, pink-white flowers and the skin from a peach. It would cause the taste to become fruitier and fresher, allowing the drinker to drink the potion without wasting it. He tested it on himself by breaking his leg, casting "Sanare," (slows down pain reception), making the bone dissapear, and checking for any addiction, but found nothing. In fact, the potion worked after 25 minutes instead of a night.<p>

Harry was quite excited by this revelation. This could be a medical breakthough!

Just then, Draco walked into the room, holding a letter in his hands.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco was distracted but he heard the greeting, so he said "Afternoon. Or morning or something."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, it's the afternoon." He decided to finish a Herbology assignment and get it over with.

Draco read the letter.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I can't say I'm surprised about your revelation, for I had known it for long. Harry Potter seems like a fine love interest. He has power and holds much influence in the wizarding world, but most importantly, you love him, and that is what matters the most. I want you to be happy and free, Dragon, so fly away with the man of your dreams. I have not, however, been aware of the male pregnancy gene, but there is a simple spell to see if you have the gift. Mascverita Prægnans, and the movements are sharp flick upwards and clockwise circle. If you carry the gene, the air above you will turn blue. If not, then red. _

_Good luck, my love. _

_Mother. _

He looked up from the letter and mouthed the spell a couple of times before running off to the bathroom and trying it. "Mascverita Prægnas" he intoned carefully. He looked in the mirror and saw the blue shimmering over his head.

Then, an idea came into his head and he smirked.

He sneaked into the room and wordlessly cast the spell on Harry, whose back was turned as he wrote an essay. The blue was also hanging above his head and Draco snickered.

**Hi! The huge block quote was from a dude named Neil Gaiman. He's awesome. **

**I know this is early, but I just really wanted to update. Like- badly. :)**

**How am I doing so far? AlSO! Are there any communities that you guys think this story could join Drarry wise? **

**LOVE,**

**Everest Stillnight. **


	6. Rejected

**DONT FREAK OUT ABOUT THE TITLE- **

After an eventful potions class, Harry set off to charms, whistling along the way. He was in a particularly good mood and felt like nothing could ruin it at that moment.

He happily walked into Charms with Slytherin and sat down next to Malfoy, to whom he gave a polite nod. Professor Flitwick began the lesson on the Confundus charm, which was used to break an opponent's concentration. It was pretty simple, and Hermione used it in 6th year, but Harry has realized that small and simple charms work the best while duelling.

The class made to start practicing the charm and, with a jolt, Harry realized that he didn't hear any of the lecture. Shrugging nonchalantly, he cast the spell at the rat eating a piece of cheese in front of him. "Confundo." The rat suddenly stopped nibbling and looked around, confused at where he was.

Harry gave a victorious grin to nobody in particular and, suddenly, he heard a voice next to him. "Confundo!"

Harry ducked just in time; however, the same couldn't be said about Draco. He was blasted by the curse and Harry whipped his head around to look for the attacker.

"Hectia?" he said, confused.

The girl suddenly started to sob, her blonde hair moving to hide her face as she cried.

"Why did you confound him?"

"He- h- he rejected me! How could he do su- such a thing to me! And in love with anoth-ther person! And a BOY at the most! How r-rude!" she wailed.

Professor McGonagall walked over and took her away from the mess to the hall and instructed Harry to bring Draco to the Infirmary. Draco was still passed out, so he levitated him away.

They reached the double doors of the infirmary, which Harry maneuvered Draco through, and laid him gently in the bed, cancelling the spell with a flourish. He thought about what Hectia said: so Draco's gay, huh? He smirked.

"Poppy!" He called after the medi-witch, but she was nowhere in sight.

He sighed and went back to the bed where Draco was laying and said "Ennervate," not bothering to take out his wand. Draco's eyes opened slowly and he cringed.

"Damned women," he snarled. "Out of their minds!"

He started when he heard a hearty chuckle and saw Harry sitting on the side of his bed.

" Afternoon. Or morning." Doesn't this conversation seem familiar?

"It's morning this time, Malfoy. Can I call you Draco? I get confused- what with all of the blonde hair in your family."

Draco smirked. "Sure. One's gone anyway, but I don't know if I have permission to call you Potter with the striking decrease in population of the messy, black haired monsters in the world."

Harry waved off the hurt at that comment, but said, "We must catch the hairless, red-eyed lunatic that is killing off the species, then, no?"

Laughing, Draco retorted in a misty voice eerily similar to Trewalney's. "Ah, but you already have!"

Harry snorted with another bout of hysteric laughter when Madam Pomfrey came waddling in.

"Harry James Potter!"

He wilted.

"I will NOT have you ignoring standard protocol and procedures! You are to come and find me IMMEDIATELY, and then WAIT for my saying to ennervate the patient! What if he had cracked open his head after a fall like that? What if he was in danger of a hemorrhage? Do you WANT him to die?"

Harry was cold in fear. He never thought about that- he could be seriously injured! He bowed his head and put on his "ashamed" face. "I'm sorry ma'am."

Poppy's anger waned. "It's quite alright, just keep this incident in mind. Now. Mr. Malfoy is to stay here with me for a maximum of a week, as is per standard time for curses and hexes. For this reason, Harry, as my assistant, you are to take notes for him for all of his classes. Is this understood?"

Both boys nodded, but Draco said "Madam? Does he take all of my classes?"

"Speak about that to him. I must be off, I have important potions to discuss with Professor Snape."

Harry just remembered his improved potion. "Oh, Poppy?"

"Hmm?"

"I just remembered- we had a project in Professor Snape's class and I improved the result timing and taste of skele-grow! I have made 10 batches, enough for 60 vials, therefore 60 people."

"Oh?"

"Yup!" Harry was extremely excited to share his improvement.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sight of him nearly wetting himself with eagerness. Poppy said "Well, I'll be sure to ask him about it." and left.

Harry turned to the silver- haired man. "So? Which classes do you take?"

He listed them, ticking them off with his finger as he went. "A P, Charms, Transfig., AR, DADA, and Arithmancy. And Astrology."

"Out of those, I take Advanced Potions, Charms, Transfig, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, so I'll make a copy of Hermione's notes for the rest."

"Thank you for doing this, P- Harry." The name felt strange on his tongue, almost foreign.

"Not a problem, Dragon. Get better, alright." He slapped Draco's back but mentally gave himself a small oops when he heard his hiss of pain.

Harry rushed out.

**HAHAHAA That was evil. But now they're on a first name- basis, so YAY! I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction! If so, let me know! I'm getting less motivated- life and reality is weighing down on me after two years of stumbling in the peaceful dark. **

**Everest Stillnight**


	7. Chances

The next few days were filled with boredom. And the Gemino charm. But mostly boredom.

There was simply nothing to do! Harry's schedule had become class, free, class, lunch, class, duplicate notes, homework, dinner, sleep.

He decided to check up on Draco at the end of the week.

"Draco!" he said dramatically, "Oh, Drakey, help me! I'm dying of boredom!"

Draco sat up and rolled his eyes. "I'll say. You're not the one sitting in bed all day doing nothing," he drawled.

Harry sighed. "Well, I got your notes. They're in our room. Should I put them in you're trunk or something?"

"Yeah, you can do that. All you got to do is make a virgin sacrifice on in, coat it with the victim's blood, and drink half of the rest of the blood. Then, you take the victim's heart and lungs and grind them into a pure silver, goblin-made cub, pour the rest of the blood in, and drink that." he said matter-of-factly.

Harry belched in disgust. "Eugh! This isn't the Aztec civilization!"

Draco laughed. "It should be unlocked already. Thank you again for this."

"You're welcome, Draco."

Harry arrived at their rooms and opened his, indeed, unlocked trunk. The first thing that he saw was his tie and he froze.

_Why is my tie in his trunk?_

He thought back to the fight and his eyes grew wide.

But why did it smell like Harry?

He sent a detection charm at it and it turned purple- smell preserving and enhancing. His heart beat faster in it's cage.

Is this it? Could he really have a chance with Draco? A chance at a perfect life with beautiful children?

There was only one way to find out. But could Harry pent up the courage?

**These next chapters are going to be shorter. But they're still really important! Thank you for the support~~  
><strong>

**LOVE, **

**Everest Stillnight.**


	8. Dance!

Draco was released from the Infirmary at seven the next morning and Harry was there by his side. They went into the Great Hall and sat at one of the tables, preparing their breakfast when McGonagall had an announcement.

"All eighth years are to be cordially invited to a Fall Ball, sponsored by none only than Lady Malfoy."

Harry turned in shock to a smirking Draco and sighed. Great. Another way to embarrass himself in front of him. He can't dance!

"Dress formally and be on time. It is at 7:30PM on Thursday, which leaves you all three days to prepare."

Three days. Three days? THREE DAYS!

"Oh Morgana Le Fay! I only have three days to learn how to dance!" he whispered urgently to Draco. Draco looked at him in shock.

"You don't know how to dance?" he said indignantly.

"I never learned! And fourth year was awful!"

Draco couldn't help but agree with that. "Don't worry, I'll lead. You just follow my lead. We'll practice in the Room of Requirement."

Harry nodded in relief, but his heart was beating abnormally. Dance! With Draco!

"Wait. You'll lead? Are you asking me to the Ball?"

"Why, of course!" Draco's pulse was racing and he was sweating, although he would never admit that. Malfoys never sweat!

"I'd love to go with you!"

And so they practiced.

**Close to the end! What do you think about an epilouge?**

**LOVE**

**Everest Stillnight**


	9. Tumbles

Harry finally learned how to properly dance, thanks to a nifty spell Draco found to help him. It created glowing footsteps that appeared when it was time to step onto it.

He couldn't ignore the twisting of his stomach as he drew Harry close, though, or the pangs in his heart when the session was done, although he did admire the way Draco's shirt clung to his body when he sweated, or the regal and posh way he carried himself as he waltzed around the room.

Harry shook himself out of his trance.

They were walking out of the common room for their last session when suddenly, Pansy Parkinson came up behind them and cast a tripping jinx. Harry fell.

Right on top of Draco.

Let's stop here and talk about this, fangirl to fangirl.

Harry is laying on top of Draco. They both like each other mucho.

So they did the most natural thing they found right in that position. They kissed.

Hot lips slid against another. Warmth, love, carressing lips, gentle, passionate. Fiery, deep, intense, tingling.

They didn't stop.

**AHHHHH! It's done! It's been such fun experience for me, and I hope you enjoyed it too. **

**Anyone up for an epilouge?**


End file.
